Adventure Time History to Present
by Lexus1712
Summary: The land of Ooo is a mysterious place. Some times the past is best left in the ground, but when the past comes back to haunt them what will our heroes do?


Fionna groaned as she awoke and rubbed her head, only to find her hat was missing and her head was wrapped in bandages. She looked around dimly aware she was not in her bed. She sat up then slowly slipped from the bed and looked about. She yawned then walked over to the window and frowned. "Princess?" A soft voice called. She looked back and grinned weakly at her maid and walked over.

"Hey Peppermint Maid. Can you make me some tea?" She asked before running her hand through her hair. The maid nodded and rushed off while Fionna sighed and walked over to her wardrobe. She began to dress, choosing a royal blue gown, and pulled her hair into a low pony tail before pulling her rabbit style tiara onto her head. She turned and smiled weakly as Peppermint Maid began to outline her day. Fionna looked off into space then drifted.

"_Hey Fionna!" A voice called out. The young girl looked back and grinned at Marshall Lee before running backwards. _

"_Hey Marshall. I can't talk. I gotta go save Gumball!" She called back to him before turning back and speeding up. She smirked and jumped off a cliff, Cake catching her and using her morphing abilities to turn into a parachute. _

_Marshall followed then smirked and yelled, "Hey Fi! I'll help you out today!" She nodded and they soon came to the Ice Queen's castle. They snuck in and were shocked to find the Ice Queen curled up trembling as a huge man towered over her. It only took a second but as the man raised a fist to attack, Fionna jumped forward and slammed into his back. She hissed in pain as her shoulder burned but as soon as he tossed her back she gasped. Standing in front of her was Flame Prince._

"_F-Flame?" She whispered. He blinked then growled and looked around. _

"_Leave! This witch must die!" Fionna's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her sword. Her pink crystal sword. She looked past him at the injured woman and a blossom of rage filled her. She growled then jumped forward and slashed downward. _

"_What did she ever do to you?" She yelled. Flame only growled and retaliated by shooting a blast of fire at her. As both fought, Cake stretched her arms past them and to Ice Queen. Ice Queen was nursing a broken hand and a deeply cut foot._

"_Come on sug." Cake said, pulling the injured woman out of the way and towards Marshall herself, and surprisingly Gumball. They grinned and moved to leave when Flame yelled, "NO!"_

Fionna pulled herself from her memories and looked out towards the horizon at the approaching ice clouds. "We're due for a blizzard." She whispered. Peppermint Maid flinched and Fionna grinned weakly. "It's time." Peppermint Maid rubbed her wet eyes then nodded. Fionna walked out of the room and began on her way down some stairs. Her two trusted advisors, two elderly witches, rushed over.

"Are you sure?" One of them asked. With a soft smile, Fionna nodded and stroked the mass of bubblegum in one of their arms, who looked like Gumball. She smiled weakly then kissed the bubblegum's head before moving back and bowing.

"I have to finish my mission." Fionna said. She turned then looked down at herself. No longer 13 but a young woman of 16. Princess of the Candy Kingdom in place of Prince Gumball. She grinned and walked to her room then changed into her adventuring gear. She took in a deep breath then left at a brisk pace. She was needed in the Ice Kingdom.

_ Fionna groaned and looked up at Flame. He was burning even more brightly than before. She shielded her eyes then closed them tightly and gritted her teeth, waiting for death. "Leave my Fionna alone!" A voice screeched. Her eyes snapped open and she looked back to see the Ice Queen was shooting Flame with her ice slush. Fionna slowly got up when the prince was encased in ice and smiled weakly at the Ice Queen. _

"_Thank you." Fionna said. She slowly got up then walked over and lifted up the tired Queen. _

"_Where can we go for help?" She whispered. Ice Queen chuckled softly then pointed out of her cave's opening._

"_My brother….the Ice King rules the western half of the kingdom." All of them blinked in shock and Fionna looked at the chuckling woman._

"_Brother?"_

"_Biologically no but mentally yes." She said before passing out. Fionna pulled the woman closer then took off running. The wind began to grow violent as they ran. _

"_Fionna!" She looked back in horror to see a beam of ice begin to coat Cake's body, turning her into a living popsicle. _

_She looked up to see an old man with a thick beard fly down and snarl, "What have you done to her?" Fionna opened her mouth to explain but was cut off when Marshall cried out in shock and pain. She looked back then screamed in horror as Gumball and Marshall were frozen. She looked at Ice King then growled but dropped Ice Queen and left. She couldn't fight him now. He was just too strong._

Fionna was rudely awaken from her day dream by a yell. She glared up then yelled, "Come and get me! Come on!" The Ice King snarled then shot a blast at her and she was frozen.

Chapter 1:

Cloud Hunter

"_Over the mountains the ominous cloud, coming to cover the land in a shroud. Hide in a bushel, a basement, or cave, but when the Cloud comes a' hunting, no one is safe!"_

Finn and Jake laughed loudly as they ran towards Marceline's house. They were excited to play a game of Cloud Hunter with her. They rushed into the swamp and burst into her house to find her reading. "Marcy!" Finn yelled. She looked up then grinned lightly before stretching.

"Wassup? She asked lightly. They grinned and Finn bounced about.

"I wanted to show you a game me and Jake used to play all the time." Grinning lightly she nodded and landed from her float.

"Okay guys. What is it?" Finn grinned and puffed up his chest.

"It's called Cloud Hunter." Marceline nodded and grinned as Finn bounced about. "Well you play like this. Jake will hide and I'll seek." She nodded and floated up to watch. Finn turned to the wall and Jake nervously took about as Finn began, "Over the mountains the ominous cloud, coming to cover the land in a shroud. Hide in a bushel, a basement, or cave, but when the Cloud comes a' huntin, no one is safe!" He turned and looked up to grin at Marceline but she was staring at him frozen in shock.

"Where did you hear that rhyme from?" She asked stiffly. He blinked then looked up and frowned.

"Well Princess Bubblegum taught me it." Marceline growled darkly then floated down then over to the door.

"Looks like I need a word with Bonnie!"

"Wait! What's so bad about that rhyme?" He asked. Marceline laughed coldly before rubbing her face.

"I'll tell you but…It's not pretty."

_A long time ago around the beginning of the Mushroom Wars, humans were the alpha race. They were smarter than everyone else. They….were foolish. Daddy and Mommy were huge corporate figures who followed the old Lord of Darkness' rule. When I was born…..along with my twin brother Marshall, Mommy decided she couldn't handle the darkness and ran away with us. We….We wondered for a long time until the war began….it was terrible….while hiding out we would play a game that my mom made. A game of hide and seek. __**"Now little ones. I want you to hide before the cloud gets you!"**__ She would always laugh but shortly after we learned why the rhyme was so weird…. Momma came home with a crown one day. A tiara really. She put it on her head and yelled at us. Screamed terrible things. We were scared and behind her that's when we saw it…The ominous cloud. We tried to tell her what was about to get her but she was freaking out too bad. When her body was covered she began to cough and hack. Blood came from her ears and nose, even her tears were blood. We watched from inside a clear domes bunker as Momma pulled the last of her strength together and put the tiara on….After she did she began to change. Daddy found us and…..the rest is history._

Marceline blinked then looked down to see Finn and Jake were sniffing. She rolled her eyes and flicked them both before looking up. "I still need to go see Bonnie." She reported before grabbing her umbrella and nodding to the door. Both boys dried their tears and as they left, Marceline looked back into her house and sighed. Something big was going to happen.

In the Ice Kingdom, the Ice King frowned and walked down the stairs towards his inner kingdom. He smiled lightly at the frozen enemies he had gained through the years but shook his head. As he came to the center of his mountain's inner kingdom, his smiled slipped into a sad one and he opened the door. Laid on an ice pedestal was a frozen Ice Queen, his sister. He floated over then sighed lightly before looking to her disablers. Four of them. A cat, a human girl, a vampire, and a prince. He snorted then walked over and grinned evilly. "How the mighty have fallen huh?" He said to the frozen people. He smirked then bounced back and forth swinging his fists in a mock battle. One of them connected to the frozen casing and he yelped in pain before moving back. A crack appeared and slowly but surely it began to work its way around. He stared in horror as the ice exploded and four figures collapsed. He looked to his sister, who slept peacefully, then to the figures. "Oh dear…." He mumbled.


End file.
